My Little Lady
by KandyFloss
Summary: Caroline left Mystic Falls 5 years ago after Elena accepted a deal with Klaus. Now its time to return for the wedding of Matt and Rebekah, but shes not going back to Mystic Falls alone, and her plus one its going to shock those she used to call friends.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Vampire Diaries, nor any of the characters except so far Lily.  
This is set as though Hayley did not get pregnant, but Klaus and his family did go to Mystic Falls. It's set just before Stefan gets freed.

* * *

It had been 5 years since she left Mystic Falls, and those years had gone by so fast, she could hardly remember the journey that she had been on. It had taken a lot to leave her home all those years ago, but she was so glad she had, and even though she missed all of her friends and couldn't see her mum as much, it was what she had to do.

She thought back to the last week that she was in Mystic Falls, they needed help with Silas, it was too much for them to deal with so they went to Klaus who offered them a deal. He, Elijah and Rebekah would return to Mystic Falls to help take out Silas, under the condition that Caroline returns with him to New Orleans. A deal that both Damon and Elena agreed to without asking Caroline, knowing she'd refuse.

When Klaus had turned up, he visited Caroline first and told her how he couldn't wait for her to return with him and he had so many plans to show her his life so she could experience the world.  
Tears had fallen she found out what Elena had agreed to and it was at the moment, she stopped caring about Silas, Elena, Tyler and the rest of them, she just packed her things and left.

From there she just travelled, met new people along the way, she'd cut all ties with Mystic Falls except for her mum and Matt., in which she kept contact limited and never told them where she was.

But now, she was returning to Mystic Falls, Matt was getting married to none other then Rebekah, and he'd also agreed that he wanted to become a vampire. Caroline knew that Matt had never wanted to be part of the supernatural gang that included his friends, and that wanted a normal life, but he loved Rebekah and wanted to see the world with her.

Being a vampire was the best thing that had happened to Caroline, except the fact she would never be able to have her own child, there wasn't a part of being human that Caroline missed. So she didn't blame Matt for not wanting to grow old while all his friends stayed young.

Caroline shook her head, she'd been lost in thought of the past, but now all that matter was the present and she loved how she had changed her life, about three years Caroline started working in a children's home, she thought it would help her not miss never being able to have her own children. It was while she was there that she discovered that even if she was human, it didn't mean she would have been able to have children anyway.

That's when Caroline started thinking about adoption, and the manager of the children's home encouraged it, telling Caroline how much of a good mum she would be. That's when Lily got brought into the home, only 6 months old. She'd been in two foster homes already and neither family could settled or comfort the little girl. But Caroline clicked with her straight away and knew that she was destined to be a mum to Lily.

Smiling, Caroline was sat on her bed "Lily come on" she called for the 3 and half-year old who had only gone to get a teddy bear "We need to go" shes added and stood up as the little blonde girl came giggling into the room waving a tatty ted bear.

Caroline leaned down and kissed Lily lightly on the head "Come on little lady, lets get going" She smiled and picked up the suitcase that she had packed and held Lily's hand as they headed out the house and into the car.

Caroline took a deep breath and smiled at Lily "Mystic Falls we go" She said and she fastened the little one into the car seat, before getting into her seat and turning on the music, which started Disney music straight away "You going to sing for me little lady" she said and smiled as she set off driving.

*****

Sorry it's not a long one, it's just to try to introduce whats happened so far before getting into the real story.  
This is only my second fan fiction, so if someone is willing to be my Beta, that would be great.  
Advice and tips on writing would also be fantastic :)


	2. Mud Pies

**Okies guys, this is the second chapter, abit longer then the first :)**

**I don't own Vampire Diaries or the characters, just Lily so far :)**

* * *

**It was a long drive to Mystic Falls, luckily Lily had fallen asleep an hour into the journey and was still sound asleep as she pulled outside her mums house. Caroline kept her hands on the steering wheel, not quite daring to get out of the car until she saw her mum come out the house.**

Then all the nerves left her, she got out the car and ran and hugged her mum "Mum I've missed you" She smiled and pulled her mum towards the car "She's still asleep... Or was" she added when she saw Lily waving out the window "She's not stopped talking about you" Caroline added with a small laugh.

Liz grinned at her daughter "Good, I have missed having Nana cuddles" she said and opened the car door unstrapping Lily from the seat and picking her out "Hello Lily, I've missed you" she told Lily.  
Anyone watching could tell Liz wasn't quite comfortable around the little girl, who still loved her a lot.

Lily laughed "Me too" and hugged Liz back "Food time?" she asked then added "Please" before her mum needed to tell her.

Caroline smiled and got the suitcase out of the car "Come on then, inside we go, and yes little lady, we'll get you some food" she said and walked towards the house.

Liz followed with Lily "You know Care, everyone's really excited that your coming back. I know its just for a week, but they have all missed you"

Caroline sighed and rolled her eyes "Just like they would of missed me if I left with Klaus as they planned?" she said and looked at her mum "I know Klaus told me that he'd never force me to go, but it wasn't to do with him. It was them... Elena especially" she said, with a hint of sadness in her tone.

Liz nodded as she closed the door once they were inside "I know Caroline, but people do make mistakes and I know Elena hasn't forgiven herself" She said following her daughter into the kitchen.

Caroline nodded "So you have told me mum. I wont say that I haven't missed them because I have, but it was always me they used, I was lucky Klaus had a thing for me otherwise it could of gone badly" she said then turned to Lily and smiled "How about we go to the Grill little lady?" she said

Liz smiled "I have work in half an hour, and its a late one, so you girls have fun" She said and kissed both girls on the fore head "But please Caroline, give them a chance, it has been 5 years" she said before walking up the stairs.

Caroline nodded to her mum but didn't reply. Instead she took her small bag which contained her purse, keys and phone out the suitcase and took Lily's hand "Come on, lets go shock them all" she smiled and headed out the door.

Getting into the car, it wasn't a far journey to the Grill, which Caroline was thankful for, she knew Lily would get bored very quickly without food in front of her.

Matt now owned the Grill, it was a present from Rebekah which at first he had refused, until she'd told him she'd be his boss if he didn't accept, but from that moment the two didn't leave each other's side and when Matt had turned 23 and realised that one day he'd be too old for her, he made the decision to propose and then after the honeymoon he'd become a vampire.

Matt was happy with his decision and it took a lot of convincing to Klaus and Elijah to accept that he and Rebekah were going to be together.

Rebekah walked into the Grill with her brothers and smiled straight over to him "Hey Matt" she called before rushing over and kissing him lightly "Didn't miss me too much I hope" she smiled as he put a drink in front of her.

Matt laughed "You only went shopping Rebekah, I promise, I survived...Barely" he smiled and nodded towards his future brother-in-laws before setting a drink out for each of them.

Elijah nodded lightly to Matt "I think, what our sister is trying to say is that she demands you miss her company and struggle to function without her"

Rebekah glared at Elijah "Not at all, you make me sound to needy Elijah and don't even say anything Klaus" She said and starred at her other brother.

Klaus laughed and held up his hands "I wasn't going to say a thing dear sister, though I think Elijah explained it perfectly"

Matt grinned, he'd come to love the banter that was between the three "So Caroline arrives today" Matt added into the conversation "I spoke to Sheriff Forbes earlier and she's working, so hopefully Care will come and pay us a visit" he said looking up at the Originals "And Bekah I expect you to be nice, she's a good friend who means a lot to me"

Rebekah rolled her eyes "I wasn't the one who sold her out Matt, but of course I would be polite to the perky princess" she said and sipped her drink "How about you Nik? Ready to see her?"

Klaus starred at Rebekah "Don't start little sister, it was not because of me Caroline left, but rather her friends" he said and looked at his drink before finishing what was in the glass "Besides my feelings for her have not changed, nor will they"

Elijah smiled at his brother "I don't think Rebekah was doubting your feeling Klaus, even though you have been distracted by a certain blond in New Orleans" he said reminded his brother of Cami.

Klaus let out a short laugh "And that is all she is Elijah, just a distraction until Caroline is ready and one day she will" He said confidently.

Matt laughed "You seem so confident that she will fall for you Klaus" he said as he moved around the bar putting away now cleaned glasses.

Klaus smirked "She already has Matt, she just hasn't realised it yet" he said, the confident look in his eyes no wavering, as he turned when the door opened "Was your ears burning sweetheart" he asked as he saw Caroline enter, though frowned slightly as he saw her bring in a small girl with blonde hair and dark green eyes.

Caroline looked at the group "I've not been back five minutes and I'm already the local gossip?" she said and smiled as Matt ran from behind bar, hugging Caroline tightly as he reached her "Hey Matt" she laughed.

Matt grinned as he released Caroline "So Care... Who's your friend?"

Caroline bit her lip lightly "This is Lily, she's my daughter" She added "I adopted her 3 years ago"

Matt smiled "That's great Care" he said and knelt down "Hi, my name is Matt, I'm your mummy's friend, what's your name?" he asked smiling.

Lily smiled "I'm Lily, Lily Rose Forbes" she said and hugged her teddy tighter "I'm 3 nearly nearly 4" she said behind her teddy.

Caroline looked down at Lily "Oi little lady, your not shy" she laughed lightly and looked up towards the others "Come on, lets go say hello" She said and walked towards the others "Hi" she smiled "This is Lily"

Lily looked up at the 3 originals "Hi" she smiled at Rebekah "Your pretty" she added.

Rebekah smiled back at Lily and got off the bar stool, kneeling down as she had seen Matt do "Thank you Lily, I think your pretty too" She said before standing up straight "It's nice to see you again Caroline, I know it means a lot to Matt that your here" she said and smiled, she had promised Matt she would try and be polite.

Caroline smiled "Thanks Rebekah" she returned, she was glad they could be civil, Caroline didn't have any issues with the originals any longer "Lily that is Elijah" she said and pointed to the original in a suit and then pointed to Klaus "and that's Klaus"

Lily smiled "Hi Lija" she said, not quite able to pronounce the name and giggled as he gave her a small bow "HI Klaus" she smiled turning to the other original "I'm Lily Rose" she said.

Klaus smiled "For not being your biological daughter, she looks just like you love" he said and looked at Lily "Your a beautiful little lady Lily"

Caroline laughed lightly "So I've been told, though she doesn't have much interest in dresses, she's more into mud and mess" she smiled.

Lily grinned "Oh yes, mud pies!" she said

Klaus laughed "I remember when Bekah made mud pies, though it was a very long time ago. Maybe one day you will be a baker Lily" he smiled. He couldn't' believe how much the little one looked like Caroline though there was something else familiar about the little girl "Well if you ever need mud Lily, we have lots of it in our garden" he smiled.

Caroline was about to respond when the door opened again and Elena, Stefan and Damon walked in. 

**Stefan looked up at Caroline and smiled "Hi Caroline"**


	3. Chapter 3

When Caroline didn't move, Stefan stepped forward until he stood in front of her "Caroline, its me, Stefan, Klaus helped get rid of Silas. He is long gone now" he said and looked back at Elena and Damon "I promise if I had been here I wouldn't have let them agree to what they did"

Caroline smiled and nodded "I know Stefan, its good to see you. I've missed you" She said truthfully and hugged him tightly.

Elena moved forward "Caroline, I am so sorry, we were never really going to make you leave with Klaus, we just needed his help and knew he'd only agree to help if we agreed to his deal. It's his fault for making the deal in the first place"

Caroline looked at Elena "No, it's not his fault at all Elena, I was meant to be one of your best friends, we lost Bonny and then you were jumping to get rid of me too?" she said, feeling herself getting angier "Klaus told me he would never of forced me to go, he admitted he wanted me to, but he also said what I had said. All I needed to do was ask him for the help, but you two had to be right. I told you I would handle it, but you two didn't trust me enough to do that" She said

Lily had moved closer to Klaus and held onto his hand. He leaned down and picked her up taking to the opposite side of the Grill and started talking to her to distract her.

Elena opened her mouth "What? No Care, I didn't want to get rid of you. That was never it. I promise we wouldn't have let you go with him" She said looking at her former best friend.

Damon walked forward "Yes Elena, we would have, end of the day Silas was terrorizing all of us, yourself included Barbie, it was the deal that was on the table and we took it"

Caroline threw her hands in the air "You don't get it do you! I told you I could get Klaus to help us, but you two had to be the ones to ask him! And why on earth hed' want to help you two is beyond me, you've both done nothing except use me as a distraction and done things that are as bad as what he has does, yet you judge him differently! He has done bad things, but we all have! It just hurts more because it happened to people close to us! But what about all those people you killed Elena, when you flipped the switch? Or all the people Damon has killed, compelled, raped" she said looking at him "I admit I have done awful things, like with the witches"

Elena shook her head "No Caroline its different!"

Caroline laughed "How Elena? Because he's been around longer? Because it directly affected you? It's not all about you!" she said and moved away from them "All you had to do was come and apologise, but you didn't, you just made excuses and tried to move the focus of the blame"

Damon rolled his eyes "Calm down Barbie, you didn't go with him, so I don't get what the big issue is? It's been 5 years, get over it" he sneered at her.

Before Caroline could answer, Elijah stepped in front of Caroline "I suggest that you leave Damon, you as well Elena, I think perhaps some cool down time is in order, nothing is getting solved here. Although Elena, I suggest you explain to your boyfriend, why Caroline would be upset with her friends using her as a puppet" He said looking at the two of them.

Before Damon could start a fight, Elena turned and walked away "Damon come on!" She said as she walked, pausing at the door "I really am sorry Care, I've missed you" she said and then left the Grill with Damon following behind her, making it clear that this wasn't over.

Caroline looked at Elijah and smiled "Thank you Elijah" she said and walked over to where Klaus was with Lily "Hey" she smiled as she neared.

Lily herself, was also smiling "Hi mummy, Klaus was telling about the all the mud"

Caroline laughed "Only you would enjoy that Lily, right come on, lets order food and I want you to meet someone" she said and took Lily's hand "Thank you Klaus" she said and walked over to Stefan "Stefan, this is Lily, my daughter" she smiled "Lily, this is one of my best friends Stefan"

Lily smiled "Hi Stefan" she said before looking up at Caroline and pouted "Food time please" which seemed to cause a laugh within the group.

Stefan looked shocked but smiled "That's amazing Caroline. I'm gonna head off and have a word with my brother, but I'll pop round later and we can catch up" he said, knowing Caroline had her hands full at the moment. He nodded to the group before walking out

Matt grinned and walked over to her "What would you like Lily? I'm sorry, but we don't serve mud pies" he said faking a sad face.

Lily looked at him "Fish fingers please" she said and walked over to a booth and climbed onto the seat.

Caroline watched Lily "Can you add some spaghetti hoops and something with potato in. She'll turn into a fish finger if she had them as much as she wanted" she said and smiled at Matt before walking over to the table. She was about to sit next to Lily, when Lily shook her head.

Lily "No Mummy, Lija, Bekah" she said and patted the seats and then points to the seats opposite "Then mummy and Klaus"

Caroline smiled at Lily, she was so friendly to everyone "Lily they may not want to sit with us, they might already have plans" She said, though as soon as she finished the 3 siblings had come over and sat in the places that Lily had given them "Thanks" she smiled at them.

The rest of the day went through smoothly, the originals loved having Lily to play with and Caroline was surprised at how good they all with her, including Elijah, who was showing Lily a magic trick with a coin.

When it came for time to leave, Lily had fallen asleep between Caroline and Klaus.  
Caroline smiled down at Lily "Well its time for me to get little lady to bed, thank you all so much, shes loved it"

Klaus moved out of the booth and picked up Lily "I'll help you with her" he said and smiled. He never really had time for kids, they reminded him too much of Henrik, though he couldn't help but smile at Lily. Perhaps it was because she reminded him so much of Caroline.

Elijah and Rebekah both got out of the booth, watching Klaus carrying Lily.

Elijah gave a small bow to Caroline "Your welcome, she is a refreshing change" he smiled.

Rebekah nodded "And if you need any help at all Caroline, just ask, we're more than happy to help" She said and looked at Matt who was cleaning away "Hopefully it's a route we can go down once Matt is ready" she added.

Caroline nodded "Thank you Rebekah, and if you need any help with last-minute wedding things, just ask"

Caroline waved bye to Matt and followed Klaus out of the Grill "Thanks Klaus, I know she can be a handful at times" she said and opened the door. She took Lily from his arms and expertly placed the sleeping child into the car seat and fastened her in without waking her.

Klaus smiled "Your welcome love, she's so much like you, and defiantly going to give the boys a run for their money when she's older"

Caroline laughed "Yeah, she already bosses them around at nursery. You've changed. You don't seem to have that second agenda kind of attitude anymore"

Klaus nodded "I haven't really love, but I am here for my baby sisters wedding and I swore I would be on my best behaviour, although Damon does not make it easy. In New Orleans, its a different city, there are different rules. You should visit one day" he said as he looked at her.

Caroline looked back at him and smiled "Maybe one day, need to get through this week first" she said and opened her car door "Well I'll see you about. Goodnight Klaus" she said and got into the car being driving away.


End file.
